


Sam Wilson Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Sam Wilson imagines from my Tumblr





	Sam Wilson Imagines

The silence was killing you. You haven’t received a phone call or a text. There hasn’t been a knock on your door. You haven’t even received a damn letter. It’s been eight days since you last heard from Sam. Ten since you last saw him. The promise he made that day sat in the back of your mind but as the days passed the more you began to think that maybe it was a lie, that maybe he wasn’t coming back. You knew you shouldn’t have believed it as much as you did. He was in army, you knew the uncertainty of anyone coming home and it still applied now, only now he was an Avenger.

 

You spent most of your day sat aimlessly watching tv or reading. You looked at the door expecting Sam to walk in any minute wearing a huge smile with your favourite food and some flowers only he never did. It was obvious something must have happened. You didn’t know what but just by looking at the abandoned streets it was something bad. Sam never told you about his assignments. He didn’t want you to worry. You were still on the fence about that though. You were worried when you didn’t know the danger yet you knew you’d worry if you did.

 

Eleven days was when there was a knock on the door. You jumped up from your seat and ran to the door, thinking it was Sam and this nightmare was over. When you opened the door your face fell. It wasn’t Sam. It was his best friend, Steve. Just one look at him had you collapsing to the floor crying. He didn’t need to tell you that Sam wasn’t coming back. You could just tell by looking at him. You were no longer living in denial.

 

Steve helped you back inside, leading you to the couch. His heart broke for you. He knew what it was like to lose the love of your life. "I’m so sorry." Steve apologised.

 

"He- He promised." You cried into his shoulder. "He promised he’d come back to me."

 

"I know Sam did everything in his power to come back to you, Y/N." Steve told you, his voice cracking slightly. "And I’m going to do everything in mine to get him back to you." He promised but you didn’t believe him. You couldn’t. You knew Steve meant well but you didn’t want to go through the heartbreak again upon hearing the words that Sam is gone and isn’t coming back so you carried on as normal, well as normal as it can be all things considered. You took one day at a time.

 

It has been one thousand, eight hundred and twenty-nine days since you last saw Sam. One thousand, eight hundred and twenty-seven since you last heard from him. A knock on the door brought your attention from what you were doing. You weren’t expecting anyone. It has been weeks since Steve has come round. You looked through the peephole to see who it was, gasping when you recognised them. "Sam?"

 

"Y/N." He sighed in content, wrapping his arms around you.


End file.
